


There's danger on the edge of town...

by delannoie



Series: Tales from the End of the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте использованы цитаты из текста песни «The End» группы The Doors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's danger on the edge of town...

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из текста песни «The End» группы The Doors.

***

_This is the end, Beautiful friend  
This is the end, My only friend, the end_

Бывший ангел Кастиэль не ждет сегодня гостей. Ни женщин, ни мужчин. Сегодня он один на один со старой магнитолой, и затертой кассетой, одной из тех, что когда-то слушал Дин Винчестер. Пять долгих лет прошло с тех пор, когда у одного из них были крылья, а у второго надежда и огонь в глазах. Благовония горят, заполняя комнату удушливым тяжелым ароматом, музыка плывет, прорезая пустоту хрипом стареньких динамиков.

_Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end_

Нет, они не сдались сразу. Потеряв свои силы, Кастиэль учился быть человеком. Год за годом, внимательно прилежно, но как же горько было видеть разочарование в глазах Дина, его злое: "Так какая от тебя польза?!"

Он может и не говорить этого. Кастиэль слишком привык понимать этого человека без слов. Он видел душу Дина, видел боль и черноту его отчаяния, но не понимал, пока сам не стал смертным. 

_Can you picture_  
what will be,  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need... of some... stranger's hand.. 

Они не остановили Апокалипсис и потеряли все. Дин - брата, Кастиэль - связь с Небесами. Ангелы ушли, "обрезали" все каналы связи. Люцифер свободно ступал по земле, нацепив «шкурку» Сэма Винчестера, как парадный костюм, и нес смерть и разрушения.

Бороться дальше было бессмысленно, оставалось только пустить пулю в висок, но Дин Винчестер был не тем человеком, что сдается так просто. На автомате, но он продолжал сражаться, спасая тех, кого еще можно, разыскивая Кольт год за годом. Кастиэль отвечал нетрезвым смехом на его злые едкие замечания, ругался до хрипоты, но всегда шел следом.

_Lost in a Roman... wilderness of pain_  
And all the children are insane,  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
There's danger on the edge of town... 

\- Выключи эту хрень, - Дин усаживается на подушки рядом и выуживает из сумки бутылку виски.

\- Довольно злободневно, ты не находишь? - Кас усмехается, выключая музыку.

\- Чертов хиппи, опять обдолбался? - Дин качает головой.

\- Сегодня почти нет, - честно отвечает бывший ангел. - Ты мне нотации пришел читать или?..

\- Или, - Дин разливает виски по стаканам.

Это знак, что на ближайшие пол часа нужно заткнуться и пить. Дин приходит так уже не в первый раз и это всегда заканчивается либо скандалом, либо быстрым жестким сексом, а иногда одно переходит в другое.

\- Я знаю где Кольт, - говорит Винчестер глядя в пространство. - И завтра утром я отправлюсь за ним.

Они множество раз ругались из-за этой затеи. Идти в логово Сатаны даже с Кольтом означало отправиться на верную смерть.

Значит это все? Завтра Дин привезет Кольт и они ("они", потому что Кастиэль пойдет с ним до конца) убьют Дьявола или погибнут в попытке.

\- Мы убьем его, - жестко говорит Винчестер, словно читая его мысли, и наливает себе снова. - Сделаем это, а там глядишь, еще сотню-другую людей спасем... 

\- Ты знаешь мое мнение по этому поводу, – бывший ангел забирает у него стакан. - И не говорить пришел, верно?

\- Давай по-быстрому и без поцелуев... - Дин кивает и принимается стягивать куртку.

Касу плевать чего и как хочет Дин. Если это их последняя совместная ночь на Земле он не будет сдерживаться и притворяться. Прижимается губами к губам, преследуя упрямый рот, подавляя сопротивление, и Дин поддается.

Ему хочется склеить разбитое сердце Винчестера, заполнить эту бездонную черноту в его груди, но тот единственный, кто мог бы помочь стал оболочкой без души, маской для Дьявола. Кастиэль прекрасно знает, что Дину понадобились целых пять лет на поиски не только потому, что Кольт было сложно найти.

Он хотел бы отдать этому человеку все, что у него еще осталось. Отлученный от Благодати Небес, он сам опустошен и может, лишь дожигать свою жизнь. Быть для Дина маяком в холодной ночи, тем с кем можно забыться в жарком сексе, задыхаясь в приступах оргазма.  
Он не требует, не упрекает и понимает без слов. Он так же истрепан реальностью и до мозга костей болен "жизнью", но способен заставить забыть об этом. Кастиэль тот, кому можно отдать контроль и он не подведет. На пол часа до рассвета вырвет из гниющего мира, даст боль, смешанную удовольствием. Доведет до самого края и позволит испытать ощущение свободного падения, когда становится все равно, перед глазами очищающий свет искрами, а в голове пустота, но будет держать крепко-крепко и станет единственной связью с реальностью...

Утром Дин уйдет, не прощаясь, и будет думать, что Кас спал и не слышал его «Спасибо».

_This is the end,_  
My only friend, the end  
It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die  
This is the end  



End file.
